Silver Demon
by TheNightshade43
Summary: The Autobots discover a possible Decepticon and try to capture him....it does not end well... This is my friend's OC borrowed with their permission.


TFA: Starstreaker's First Encounter

Rated g

Starstreaker belongs to ~JayJay88

It was late in the afternoon, the sun radiating its sluggish heat down at the city below. Inside the Autobot Headquarters it was much cooler, the piercing bright light unable to pass through its thick concrete walls. Because of the unseasonal heat most of the occupants remained inside, except for Prowl. The black and gold ninja-bot had grown restless and so had decided to patrol alone.

Optimus Prime was sorting through some files in the communication room, while Ratchet was working on the base's defence systems in his workshop.

Bulkhead was in a light state of recharge, his sturdy frame leaning against the side of the couch as he dozed off. Sari was almost there, yawning while leaning on Bumblebee's chest. The yellow Autobot laughed quietly to himself as he adjusted his position slightly, enabling his tiny friend to rest on him comfortably. He was watching television, but wasn't paying much attention. The show had something to do with selling poultry…

"_We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking new story."_ A female news reporter spoke through the television as her face appeared on the screen. Bumblebee watched on, growing more interested by the second. There was always something interesting on when it came to the news.

"_Today, two suspects turned themselves in to the local police after claiming that they were abducted by a 'Silver Demon'."_

"Did I just hear her say 'Silver Demon'?" Sari asked, waking up from her short nap.

"_That's right folks; two of the most wanted bank robbers in Detroit have claimed that they had been abducted by a demonic vehicle."_

The television began to show a bird's eye view of a silver-grey vehicle. Small red flames streaked down its sides as it tore its way down a dusty road.

"_This recently recorded footage shows the suspected kidnapper's car driving through the forest near the city. As you can see it resembles an extremely old and rare super car called the Koeniggsegg, reputed to be one of the fastest cars of its time." _The car in question easily dodged the small robotic drones that were designed to disable it. Bumblebee swore he could faintly hear laughter as the flat stylish car sped past the drones.

"Now that guy can drive!" Bumblebee exclaimed quietly, trying not to wake his large green companion.

"_But the biggest twist to this story is that the bank robbers claim that the car, not the driver, abducted them last night. They believe that this 'Silver Demon' took them for a joy ride through the forest, then dropped them off at the edge; where they immediately ran towards the nearest police station."_

"What did I miss?" Bulkhead asked as he reactivated loudly.

"Nothing much," Sari replied, "Except for the car that can drive itself!"

"That can't happen unless…" Bulkhead stopped, watching the news report.

"_Although the concept of a demonic car may be a little farfetched for some viewers; the police advise that no one should try to approach this vehicle, as the driver is wanted for a series of kidnapping and speeding offenses."_

"Why do I have the feeling that we're going to go looking for that car?" Bumblebee asked rhetorically. At that exact time Ratchet walked into the room.

"All right everybody it's time to move out." The white and red medic declared briskly. "Prime said to meet Prowl at the edge of the forest. Apparently Prowl picked up a signal there…" He stopped when Sari and Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee in surprise.

"That's creepy; you're turning into Prowl!" Sari declared while pointing an accusing finger at Bumblebee, who looked rather shocked himself.

"No I'm not; don't say that!" Bumblebee argued, trying to ignore the strange looks that his friends were giving him.

"Do I even want to know?" Ratchet asked in a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment.

# # # #

It was now getting close to dusk, the heat of the day beginning to fade with the light. At the edge of the forest the trees stood high and strong. They were so high that even the Autobots couldn't peer over the canopy. The sturdy red trunks contrasted with the metallic bodies of the Autobots next to them. The Autobots had spent hours fruitlessly searching for the mysterious Koeniggsegg.

"Now what?" Bumblebee asked in defeat.

"I'm not sure." Optimus Prime answered, unhappy about how the search was turning out. He wanted to know if the sudden appearance of the car had something to do with the Decepticon escape pod that crashed over a week ago. It had crashed deep within the pine forest, but when they got there nothing was found. Though Prowl did track an odd signal for a couple of hours afterwards. But even that had mysteriously faded, leaving them once again empty-handed.

"I don't get it." Bulkhead spoke up. "The only time it shows up is when humans are around."

"I think I might have a plan." Ratchet said after some time. "Though it might be risky…"

"It's the only one we've got." Optimus Prime replied, "It wouldn't hurt to at least hear you out."

"Well…" Ratchet conceded. "If the car wants a human then we'll have to give it one."

"What you mean me!?!" Sari squawked in alarm. "What if it gets me?"

"We'd never let that happen Sari." Optimus Prime said as he lifted her up to his level. "We would never put you in harm's way." He added, trying to calm the little girl.

"And besides," Prowl added, warming up to the plan, "We will need a volunteer to stay with you." Almost in pure synchronisation all optics turned to Bumblebee, who backed up slightly in confusion.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked suspiciously.

# # # #

"Why do _I_ have to be the broken down car?" Bumblebee wailed. He was currently in his alt mode, on the side of a dusty road in the middle of the forest. Sari leaned on his door, trying to look like she needed help.

"You're the closest thing we've got to a normal car!" She hissed quietly. "And act like you're broken!" She ordered in a whisper, "Broken cars aren't supposed to talk!" Bumblebee sighed, ignoring the urge to tell her that normal cars couldn't talk either. He had his bonnet open; fortunately he was a little over-heated, enabling him to emit a convincing cloud of coloured steam.

For a while nothing happened. The Autobots were some distance away, keeping silent and well-hidden. When it looked like nothing was going to happen, a sleek silver-grey Koeniggsegg showed up, ominously rolling down the dusty road. The windows were tinted dark, preventing anyone from seeing any driver.

"Hi there little girl." The car chirped as it approached Sari, "You look like you need a lift." Sari began to grow uncomfortable, even though by now Optimus and the others would be there soon.

"Uh no thanks," she answered, beginning to walk the other way. "My father went out to get help," She added, hoping the car's driver couldn't tell she was lying, "He'll be here soon anyway." The unseen driver gasped.

"Nonsense," He replied, edging the car closer to her, "He'd be so happy to have someone take her to him. A little girl should never be left out here alone."

Before Sari could move the car pulled up right next to her and opened one of its doors in a scissor-like motion. To her horror she saw no driver; instead seatbelts were trying to latch onto her. The inside of the car was futuristic looking; silver, red and black adorning its surface. There were only two seats inside. The seatbelts latched onto Sari, who was fighting desperately to break free.

"Let her go!" Bumblebee warned as he transformed, his stingers glowing in the dim lighting. He was prepared to attack the car, coming to the conclusion that it was almost definitely a Decepticon.

What the car did next was both swift and unexpected. For one brief moment he paused, taking in the small yellow form of Bumblebee. Then, before anyone else could move he let Sari go and closed the door. He cursed in Cybertronian as the Autobot lunged for him, and sped off before Bumblebee had taken two strides.

"Whoa; he's fast!" Sari exclaimed, getting over the shock of almost being kidnapped; again.

"You said it!" Bumblebee added, scooping her up in his arms before transforming into his alt mode once again. Then he sped off after the Silver Demon, letting his comrades know about the car's location as he did so.

# # # #

The Koeniggsegg sped off down the road, trying to shake the yellow car off his trail. He was so pre-occupied that he almost crashed head-on with a black and gold motorcycle. Without a driver.

"Aww slag not another one!" The car cursed as he swerved down an adjoining road. The chasing went on for some time, the car trying his best to lose his pursuers. But when he came to a small clearing in the forest he stopped, his motor revving in anticipation.

"How did he know he was surrounded?" Optimus asked with his axe ready in his hands. He was on an angle from the newcomer. He was slightly bewildered, wondering why the Silver Demon wasn't attacking. If he was a Decepticon than he would have tried to fight his way free by now.

"It doesn't matter," Ratchet replied gruffly, "As long as we deal with him _now_ then we'll have one less Decepticon for us to worry about."

"Me? A Decepticon?" The Koeniggsegg retorted. He began to transform into his battle mode. His body still remained a dark silver-grey, his sides and limbs streaking deep red flames. He stood slightly shorter than Prowl, though was built more like an athlete rather than a ninja. He stood proudly, holding his four arms in a defensive position. Keeping his yellow optics on the group he added proudly,

"I may have done some things I'm not proud of, but I'll never fight for those creeps!" Sure enough, the group noticed an Autobot insignia on his chest. The Autobots hesitated, stunned by both by his bold declaration and the sight of his damaged exterior. Ratchet cringed slightly, knowing by the injuries that marked the young warrior's torso were both serious and painful.

"Don't do anything rash kid," Ratchet warned, lowering his arms as he stepped closer to the stranger.

He guessed that the youngster couldn't be much older than Bumblebee, and was most likely terrified of them. "We're not gonna hurt you." He added, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah right; sure you aren't!" The warrior retorted, backing away from the medic. "The Elite Guard sent you after me didn't they?" He demanded, keeping his optics on as many of the Autobots as he could.

"And why would they do that?" Prowl asked, drawing his attention.

" 'Cause they have nothing better to do." He answered, not noticing Bulkhead creeping up on him from behind. "I crashed here in a Decepticon pod; so they think I've gone Rouge." He explained, believing every word of it. To stop him from spotting Bulkhead Optimus Prime stepped forward, putting away his axe in the process.

"We don't even know who you are," He reasoned, "We don't have any reason to hurt you. At least tell us who you are." There was a pause.

"I'm Starstreaker," He said, somewhat more calmly. He looked at Bumblebee and Sari, who was perched on his shoulder. Starstreaker again started to grow uneasy again.

"I'm sorry about before," He apologised quickly, "I didn't know she was your pet."

"But I'm not-" Sari began to argue, but was quickly silenced by Bumblebee.

"Now isn't the time to correct him." He hushed quietly.

Bulkhead crept closer, now almost within range of catching the young Autobot. He knew that Starstreaker wasn't willing to go back with them. But he didn't like the idea of the youngling staying out here alone, especially when he was so badly damaged. Bulkhead was now in range, silently thanking Prowl for his one-on-one training on Dino-bot Island.

Without warning Starstreaker whirled, his defence systems working over time. Before anyone could move he jumped, giving Bulkhead a powerful upper-cut just as the green giant was about to capture him.

With an oomph Bulkhead catapulted into the air; his systems shutting down from shock before he even landed on the forest floor. When he landed the ground trembled below him, causing the rubble to jump up faintly. Starstreaker landed soon after, glad that he had managed to catch on to the ruse before it was too late.

The other Autobots were surprised…to say the least. None of them had ever seen someone so small take out Bulkhead in one hit.

"I've still got it!" Starstreaker announced, almost cheerfully. His elation though was short lived. His systems couldn't take anymore strain, forcing him painfully onto his hands and knees. He could hear them closing in on him, no doubt that they were angry at him for hurting their friend.

Prowl branched off from the others to check on Bulkhead. The giant sentinel didn't seem to be damaged at all; he even looked like he would be ready to reactivate within a few minutes.

"He's fine," Prowl stated before adding, "He should be awake soon."

Starstreaker sighed quietly in relief. He didn't want to actually hurt the big guy; he merely wanted to keep himself from being captured. Fat load of help that did him now. He was getting weaker. There was no chance of escape. He heard someone lean down beside him. When he tiredly looked to see who it was, he saw a small yellow Autobot look at him in awe.

"You're Bumblebee…right?" He asked, trying to at least get to know his captors.

"I sure am." He replied. "How did you do that, it was so cool!" He added, awe sneaking into his voice.

Starstreaker chuckled faintly.

"Loads of practice!" He replied quietly, straining to keep upright.

"Quit riling him up!" Ratchet ordered as he approached the silver Autobot. Before the yellow speedster could argue, Optimus ordered him to wake up Bulkhead, lest any Decepticon tried to attack them as they travelled back to the base. Bumblebee reluctantly walked off with Sari in tow.

"I think we'll need your key for this one." He mumbled quietly. Sari nodded in agreement. She thought of asking Ratchet if she could use her key on Starstreaker, but then remembered what the seasoned medic had told her last time she asked a similar question. He had told her that any sudden repairs to someone could put them into shock. And she highly doubted that Starstreaker would stick around if he had been repaired.

Unable to fight his exhaustion any longer Starstreaker allowed the medic to examine him as he lay down. Optimus Prime stood nearby, scanning for any Decepticon activity. Starstreaker glanced up at the red and blue transformer, and could immediately tell he was a fair leader.

When he saw a golden orb of light in the corner of his optics Starstreaker instantly wrapped all four of his arms around the medic's wrist.

"Don't knock me out Doc," He pleaded with haste, "I'd like to know what's goin' on around me."

"You're in a lot of pain kid," Ratchet argued, the hint of confusion crossing his face. "At least let me stop ya from hurting…"

"I can take it." Starstreaker replied bravely. He smiled broadly to mask the pain he felt all over his body.

"All right," Ratchet sighed. "I'll leave you be. But only until we get back to the base."

Starstreaker sighed in relief. He didn't think the medic would let him remain online for so long. He had no idea that Ratchet had already tried to sedate him.

**/He's still online?/** Optimus asked on a private com-link. He had seen what happened and had decided to help Ratchet load the young warrior into him.

**/Yep/** Ratchet answered. **/The youngster's a lot stronger than he looks/. **He paused as he transformed into his alt mode; a red and white ambulance vehicle. **/It's a wonder he's still functioning with all the damage he's received/. **He added as he used his magnetic rays to lift the smaller Autobot. Once Starstreaker was safely loaded into Ratchet, Optimus glanced over to Bulkhead, who was beginning to recover.

As Bulkhead recovered he blinked a few times, trying to focus on Sari, who was sitting down on his chest.

"Wh-what did I miss? Did we get him?" Bulkhead asked in confusion. Sari giggled in reply, removing the key and sliding off into Bumblebee's arms.

"In a matter of speaking…" Prowl answered, his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the tree behind him. Bulkhead got up slowly, just remembering what had hit him.

"That little guy can sure pack a punch!" Bulkhead marvelled, "I don't even think Blitzwing could've hit me that hard."

"And he's fast too," Bumblebee added in excitement, "I could barely keep up with him!" Before he could say anything else Optimus ordered everybody to,

"Transform and roll out." The Autobots complied, turning into their alt forms and following his lead.

They drove towards the city; Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead discussing where their new guest had come from. Prowl was last, looking for any sign of the Decepticons. The others were much too excited to pay attention. Ratchet turned on the flashing lights of his own roof, though switched off the siren. He didn't want his damaged patient to be in any more pain than he already was.

In the gloom of the vehicle Starstreaker could barely stay online. Even in safe capable hands he didn't feel secure. It had been a long time since he had last felt comfortable.

He saw the flashing lights reflect at him from the windows nearby, the constant soft change of lighting coaxing him to relax. He was safe enough for now. Wherever he was going would almost definitely be better than the Decepticon mines he had been forced to work in before he escaped.

He let himself drift off into deactivation, the pain thankfully fading as he did so. He would worry about the future later, but right now, resting sounded like a good idea.


End file.
